


Emotionally Stunted

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is not emotionally stunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotionally Stunted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week 1 of sd_ldws. The assignment was 'romance' and 'jealousy'. It got me through to the next round. :)

This thing with Danny has been going on for exactly one week and Steve already fears he’s fucked it up. The look in Danny’s eyes is scaring the living hell out of him, ‘cause even though it’s only been a week, Steve doesn’t think he can go without it anymore. He thinks it must be like being born. Getting your oxygen through a cord for nine months is no problem until you’re finally out. Once you’ve been exposed to the fresh air flowing into your lungs there’s no going back. There’s no way you’d survive without. He thinks that must be what losing Danny would be like. He’s not sure he’d survive without it now that he’s had it. He thinks he’s surviving on Danny.   
  
The thing is, Steve’s never actually done the whole romance thing. The sex is not a problem. Oh no, he’s pretty sure nothing could ever top them in that department. He discovers that adding the whole ‘profound, meaningful feelings’ gives it a new dimension, one he never knew before. He feels like he’s about to explode from the second Danny even lays eyes on him. He’s pretty sure it’s the best Danny’s ever had too, better than Rachel, but Steve knows he’s not supposed to ask.   
  
But now Danny’s giving him a deadly look, and Steve is pretty convinced he’s found a way to mess up the one thing that finally made him breathe.   
  
“You!” Danny says, jabbing a finger in the air, “What do you have to say for yourself?”   
  
Steve knows he should probably be apologising and grovelling and sitting on his fucking knees by now, but he says instead, “He deserved it!”   
  
Danny looks like he’s about to have an aneurysm.   
  
“He deserv…? Steve, what the fuck, babe? He was just being friendly!”   
  
“A little too friendly,” Steve snaps, “He was coming on to you and I was fucking standing right there! Frankly, I should’ve punched him in the face. You’re mi…”   
  
But Steve holds himself back because he’s sure he’s not supposed to say that either. Danny’s already pulling wide eyes as he asks, “‘You’re mine’? Are you kidding me with this shit? What’s next, I get a big ‘property of McGarrett’ tramp stamp?”   
  
Steve just snorts, ‘cause what is he supposed to say to that?   
  
“Babe,” Danny says as he takes Steve’s hands in his, as a peace-offering, “I know you’re emotionally stunted, but…”   
  
Steve breaks away and starts yelling, “Stop saying that! It’s not true. I have emotions coming out the fucking whazoo thanks to you! I never had to deal with this shit before, but then you come along and I have so many freaking emotions I don’t even know what to do with them anymore! And that guy? Hitting on you? It made me want to strangle him, Danny. And that’s all your fault.”   
  
“That’s jealousy, babe,” Danny says soft, closing the gap between them again, “And you know what? It’s okay, ‘cause I love you too.”


End file.
